This application is a continuation-in-part based on Application Ser. No. 07/561,761, now abandoned, filed Aug. 27, 1990 which was a continuation-in-part based on Application Ser. No. 07/420,495 filed Oct. 12, 1989, now abandoned.
This invention relates to a method utilizing non-reactive fillers in the sealing of mine stoppings, such as concrete block. While sealants are known for such general purpose, it is believed that none of such sealants will set or harden under wet conditions to achieve satisfactory sealing.